It's a liar's tale
by DivineProjectZero
Summary: Masaomi knows something. Mikado is lying. Masaomi is pretending. Mikado is thinking. The cycle needs to be ended. Oneshot.


This is technically my first DRRR fic ever (but I didn't publish it until now) and it's written in a rather eccentric style. I have written a Korean version of this story and it will be published on my persona blog later (any other Koreans out there?)

**Disclaimer:** What do you think? I would have made Masaomi practice pickup lines on Mikado is I owned DRRR... wait that sounds like a good idea...

* * *

It took approximately four seconds for Ryugamine Mikado to realize that he was on the floor, straddled by his very best—and _only_, considering that he had failed to keep in touch with anyone else from home—childhood friend in his classroom (shit this could be bad _very bad_ it's only four-fifty and the sports teams are still at school and _what if a teacher comes in_ and why is it so _damn hot_ does he really have to do this in such ridiculous weather but Kida-kun's face his face _oh crap his face_ his eyes) during what had seemed like one of the most ordinary of days. "Ordinary" seems like the last adjective Mikado would use in his diary for today. If he actually had a diary, that was.

And Kida Masaomi's face expression (_why does he looks so hurt why why why)_ is a far cry from what his ordinary cheery attitude has been constructed into. If he was smiling, maybe Mikado would feel a little safer. Maybe Mikado could offer that shy half-smile of his and huff and tell Masaomi to go hit on another girl (_but no I don't mean it_ I don't want you to) but Masaomi is not smiling. So down goes plan A.

"Mikado."

"Uh?"

A voice, in a lower tone than the familiar aloof one of his friend but nevertheless recognizably the one of the blonde atop of himself, shook Mikado from his panic-induced mental frenzy where he had been ditching plan B (_try make a lame joke that wrestling didn't seem like the best future career for him _oh as if that would be even _half_ as lame as Masaomi-kun's jokes) and forming plan C.

"I know that you lied to me."

And then Mikado's mind goes on full-stop (_what?_) before it goes on overdrive (_oh shit_ he can't _he can't _HE CAN'T know there's _no godforsaken way_ he can know because nobody _nobody_ no one else knows _it's not possible_ he can't mean it _he can't can't can't can't can't can't_— )

"MIKADO!"

and then Masaomi is shaking him, snapping him out of the mental shutdown and (_Masaomi Masaomi Masaomi_) Mikado finds himself shutting his eyes wishing the world to black out when suddenly the weight that was pressing against his stomach gone (_he's gone_) and the shadow of a grin lodged back into where it belongs (but it's fake it's fake his eyes) on his friend's face.

"I know you don't love Anri-chan~ "

It's the usual Kida Masaomi twirling around in the classroom while Mikado sits up to stare at him, the same old performance and audience (but this time _I know you're acting_ and that's what matters). Mikado slides his own smile back onto his face, though he can't stop the blush, and just laughs a little halfheartedly.

Maybe it's because he felt his heart break a little.

"Mikado! You shouldn't be keeping secrets from me, you very honorable knight in shining armor who proudly protects you even though many princesses await my call!"

Masaomi is being dramatic all over again, and Mikado decides not to point out that _no _he didn't lie about that because he never stated that he loved Sonohara-san anyways and _no_ he didn't think being a knight—which Masaomi was not, Mikado decided—entitled anyone to learning any secrets and _no_ he doubted that any paupers, let alone princesses, awaited Masaomi at all. However, Mikado let's all these accusations slide for now. He has his own guilt hoarded up behind a door he would prefer unopened _(I lied I lied I lied_).

Both of them know that nothing has been solved. Nothing will be the same. Nothing is okay.

(say something _anything_ nothing)

So Mikado decides that there's nothing to lose when he jerks open that door, let's one of those things best left in the dark out into the light.

"Masaomi."

(I love you)

But he can't say it. So he goes over to his friend, who stands there immobile _which isn't right because Kida Masaomi never stops moving_. Mikado sighs (_I know I won't reach you_).

And closes the distance between them.

(_I love you_)

* * *

I don't know what I'm trying to do in this story... Tell me what you think about it please!


End file.
